


Come Back to Me

by kittengrapeleaves



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, Logince - Freeform, M/M, could be platonic or romantic, intrulogince kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittengrapeleaves/pseuds/kittengrapeleaves
Summary: Logan finds an old friend





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itcouldbegayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/gifts).

> hey friends! IT'S ELI APPRECIATION DAY and this fic is for the wonderful, spectacular, utterly fantastic, beautiful eli-est eli in the world. This could be interpreted as either platonic or romantic! Hope you all enjoy and ELI I LOVE YOU

August was a difficult time for Logan. It marked the start of the school year, and though he loved school, it also marked a very painful anniversary. One in which he lost his best and oldest friend.

Before Thomas developed such complex parts of his personality as Morality, Anxiety, and Deceit, it was just Logic, learning the ways of the world. Growing and developing and teaching Thomas the things he learned. But then, there was Creativity. Creativity that added adventure and danger and color to young Thomas’ life and mind. Creativity that named Logan, after one of Thomas’ first friends.

“It sounds similar to Logic! You need a real name!”

Logan had scoffed at this. “Why? We aren’t our own entities, we’re just separate parts of Thomas.”

Creativity had smiled. “We’re growing up just like him. If we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, we should have names! Now you give me one.” He had peered at Logan curiously, waiting to see what the young logical side would pick.

Logan considered him, thinking back to the story they had recently learned about the founding of Rome. Conquest and empire seemed a fitting theme for the self-crowned king. “Romulus.”

Romulus had practically buzzed with happiness, satisfied with Logan’s choice. Logan couldn’t help smiling, turning over their names in his head like a shiny new coin.

They had spent a lot of time together back then. Logic and creativity are rather inextricable in childhood. Logan would eagerly point out the stars to Romulus, tracing the constellations he remembered from a children’s book Thomas received for his birthday. Romulus would drag Logan into daydreams of fighting dragons and rescuing princes from towers and electrocuting Thomas’ brother, often causing Thomas to lose focus in class. As exasperated as he was, Logan loved them.

Morality appeared around the time Thomas was in second grade, making sure Thomas remembered to share his toys and snacks. Logan welcomed the new addition to help Thomas become a functioning person.

It figuratively began to go downhill when Romulus tried to take Patton with them on a daydream. It was one of his darker ones, and while Patton was understandably taken aback, Logan had not expected him to have such a strong reaction. It was just a daydream after all, and Romulus allowed far more fun and light ones than he did dark ones.

It became a regular occurrence. Patton no longer went on daydreams with them, but he chastised them every time they did, and Logan argued every time he did. Looking back, Logan felt he should have spent less time arguing with Patton and more time making sure Romulus was ok.

But hindsight is 20/20 (figuratively, of course, Logan is visually impaired), and that’s not what Logan had done. He wondered if Romulus had known what was coming. If that was why he was determined to do something different the last time Logan saw him. He asked Logan to dance.

Logan had never been much of a dancer, and he hasn’t danced since that day, but he agreed. Romulus taught him ballroom dances and ridiculous flailing dances alike, and Logan beamed and laughed and danced. If he had looked closer, he might have seen the fear and sadness in Romulus’ eyes.

But he didn’t. And Romulus laughed with him. At the end of the dream, Logan bid him goodnight.

In the morning, he was gone.

Instead there were two in his place. And before Logan could make sense of the change, Patton escorted one of them to a dark corner of the mind.

Thinking about it set Logan’s mouth in a hard line. Who had made Patton in charge back then?

Logan was so angry, he had refused to talk to Patton or the new offshoots of Romulus. When he finally conceded and began to interact again for Thomas’ sake, he was cold and detached, refusing to let himself feel anything for the other sides ever again. He assumed Roman and Remus did not remember their time as King Creativity. They never brought it up to him, nor he to them.

Gradually, he warmed back up to the other sides, but still never allowed himself to get too close. Even so, every August, the pain of losing Romulus hit him fresh. And now, without school to distract him from the memory, all he had was his feelings. Tsk. The bane of his existence.

This particular August was different, however. The sibling rivalry had somewhat calmed between Roman and Remus for the time being, and the mind palace was at peace. The quiet allowed Logan to sift through his inner thoughts and feelings much more smoothly than usual. He took the opportunity to stay in his room for some alone time.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Or rather, two knocks at the same time. He opened it, surprised to find Roman and Remus standing together in front of him. “Yes?” he asked, annoyed at being disturbed, and more than a little unprepared to see them right then.

Roman shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous and searching for the words to explain themselves.

Remus was less hesitant to talk. “We know why you sulk in here every August.”

Logan blinked in surprise. Had Patton told them about who they used to be? Who they used to be to him? He had no right.

Logan schooled the conflicting emotions on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m simply working.”

Roman frowned. “No you aren’t...Logan we remember. We remember everything from...from before.”

Logan stepped back. He was not remotely prepared for this conversation. “Stop.”

Roman faltered but Remus did not. “No! We’ve been working on something for you...and let me tell you it isn’t exactly easy to work with him.”

Roman glared at Remus, but kept talking. “What he means is, you’re not the only one who misses him. We miss...being him.” Remus looked down, frowning, but Roman continued. “We miss feeling balanced and not constantly at war with each other.”

Logan looked at them helplessly. “And what do you expect to do to fix this? He’s gone and you two are here. Why are you only telling me now that you remember?”

Roman bit his lip. “Neither of us knew that the other remembered...and besides, it’s not like you seemed to want us around for a while after the split.”

Remus piped up. “And yes, we are what’s left, but...we can rejoin. Temporarily, but we’ve been practicing, so we can hold it for a little bit.”

Logan looked up, confused. “What are you saying?”

Roman opened his mouth to speak again, but Remus had another idea. He pulled Roman into a dance, and a bright light filled the room.

Logan stepped back as the two figures became one.

Romulus stood before him, smirking, but his expression was soft. “Hello there, old friend. It’s been a while.”

And just like that, years of cultivated emotional control and formality crashed down. Logan ran forward, throwing his arms around Romulus, trying in vain not to tear up.

He started crying fully when he felt arms wrapping around him in return.

Romulus held him as he cried and processed everything and when Logan pulled away and dried his tears, he smiled. Snapping his fingers, music began playing as he extended a hand to Logan. “May I have this dance?”


End file.
